Lovers Hate
by BeyondTheseEyes
Summary: Tom Riddle has token over wizards everywhere, including Muggleborns. Most are to work until they are useless, but if you’re lucky, you are sold into slavery. And Hermione Granger is considered lucky. HermioneDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned the characters, do you really think I would be writing this?  
_**Summery:** _Tom Riddle has token over wizards everywhere, including Muggle-borns. Most are to work until they are useless, but if you're lucky, you are sold into slavery. And Hermione Granger is considered lucky. Hermione/Draco_  
**Authors Note:**_ I'm not used to writing Hermione/Draco, so review and tell me you're thoughts._

_

* * *

___

Lovers Hate.  
Chapter one.

* * *

The dark engulf the dreadful night, the only light was provide from the shadows of the moon, even its light wasn't enough to shine upon those who suffered. The night its self, was bathing in its pain. Tortured screams of terror screeched though the night, traveling though ear to ear, causing aching headaches to anyone who dared to listened.

Tonight was only another night of Tom Riddles successful defeat against Harry Potter. Death Eaters now ruled the wizard lands. Muggle-borns had the worst of it all, working long hours, not fed nor cleaned. Until they were useless, and sentenced to a painful death. If you were lucky, you were sold into slavery.

And Hermione Granger was considered lucky.

Hermione walked upon lifeless leafs that had fallen from the cold dead trees. The trees surrounded her, along with the dozen's of Death Eaters. A chilly waft of air ran across her bare arms and legs. She shivered at the frosty air. But that wasn't the only problem on her mind. Dozens of shadowy Death Eaters watched her every move, but there faces remained hidden beneath there heavy black hoods.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" Hissed one of the Death Eaters, Hermione couldn't tell witch one was speaking, but her eyes traveled across the dozens of Death Eaters, a sense of insecurity fiercely rose in her body.

"I found her near Honey Dukes." His hisses continued. One of the Death Eaters stepped forward. removing his heavy black hood, revealing a tall slivery blonde haired man. His robes hung delicately over his lean body. His eyes were gorgeous slivery orbs, enchanting pools of stormy grey. His hair was devastatingly untidy, but laid shadowy beneath the dimly lit night, making his appearance overly addicting.

Draco Malfoy.

"How much do you want for her?" Hushed Draco, his voice deepened. His eyes diverted to a particular Death Eater, but his face remained emotionless. This Death Eater did not removed his hood when spoken too, he remained still, and silent, as if thinking on his proposal.

"Keep her, she is useless to me." Grunted the irritated Death Eater after a few moments. He turned and began to walk off, his cloak bellowing against the lifeless leafs as he walked on. The rest of the Death Eaters followed him, as if he were there leader.

Draco stood in front of Hermione Granger, towering over her by a good half a foot. Hermione had not said a word in at least four hours, frightened in what they might do in response. Draco's scent lingered in the air, and Hermione enjoyed the new arrival to her nose.

The other Death Eaters were well out of sight by now, disappearing into the never-ending shadowy woods. "You will listen to every word I say, understand?" Said Draco, his voice stern. Hermione didn't answer, she was far to embarrassed to reply. She couldn't even consider lowering herself to that ignorant jerk.

When Draco didn't receive a reply, he slowly and gently cupped Hermione's cheek, Draco's thumb gently rubbed her cheek, a sense of warmth overcame her shivering body. His stormy orbs of sliver meet with her sweet honey brown eyes. Draco's warm breath drifted upon her lips, Hermione's lips suddenly went dry.

"Understand?" He repeated, breaking the silence. Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she replied with a dry "Yes." Considering she had no other choice.

Draco released her cheek from his embrace. A small unlashing smirk tugged on his lips.

"Good, now I'll show you to my manor"

* * *

__

Beyond These Eyes

This might seem a little short, but its just the start, my plot will soon unfold and it will improve! please review, this is my first Hermione/Draco!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned the characters, do you really think I would be writing this?  
_**Summery:** _Tom Riddle has token over wizards everywhere, including Muggle-borns. Most are to work until they are useless, but if you're lucky, you are sold into slavery. And Hermione Granger is considered lucky. Hermione/Draco_  
**Authors Note:**_ Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry this one is slightly short, its not my fault! I swear! I've been busy shopping for school supplies and then on top of that my grandma wants me to visit her for a week so I wont have time to write all that much.._

* * *

__

Lovers Hate.  
Chapter two.

* * *

The dark remained embraced with the night, surrounding the lands with a painful laughter. Mocking people with its power, showering its pride among the weak. Ghostly winds rush along in a melodic patterns, whispering hateful screeches.

Hermione Granger rubbed her bare arms, hugging her shivering body, desperately tempting to keep her last bit of warmth within her. Her bare feet crunched among the lifeless leafs, the old leafs shattering like glass underneath her pale feet. Her eyes occupied by the man that walked before her. Her life is now devoted towards this man. The man that irritated her in her youth.

"How much longer to your manor?" Quivered Hermione, a shiver ran though her body at the thought. Draco Malfoy's sudden stop stunned her, he didn't dare to turn, but his voice recklessly echoed though the silent woods. "Just a little further."

Hermione's eyes remained quipped to Draco Malfoy, refusing to think that this Draco Malfoy has changed, unable to put everything he's done, in the past. Draco on the other hand, kept his eyes focused on the desert path of broken leafs, not once devoting any attention to the young woman that trailed behind him.

Hermione shivered, as a gassy wind swept across her bare arms and legs, her teeth lightly chattered from the painful chills. Her eyes became remarkably heavy, her slight soon turned hazy. She stumbled to the ground, feeling the cold, hard ground rush up before her, the leafs shattering at her force. Her eyes closed and darkness over came her chilled body.

Hermione Granger fainted.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Hermione Granger's eye lids dully fluttered open, slowly temping to intake the new scenery, it was a dark room, its only light support was from two single candles that sat on separate side bed dressers, coal black lacing draped around the bed that she currently laid in, as if almost trapping her. Hermione Granger sat up vividly, when her eyes meet a pair of effulgent sliver orbs, captivating pools of violent grey.

Draco Malfoy.

He was standing aside the bed she was currently barely sitting on, wearing what looked like the same charcoal black robes, the robes drifting elegantly against his lean body. Draco Malfoy's dull, pale blonde hair remained a careless clutter, lurking shadowy against the dreary lit candles. His skin was pale, yet silky. And his delectable features were fine and chiselled, but held no emotion, yet it was sensual.

"Where am I?" Whispered Hermione Granger, her voice cracked from the previous lack of speaking. Draco, however, did not reply, his eyes laid upon Hermione, the candles burned enchantingly, sending overwhelming scents into her nose. The scent, light and drifty, flowed beautifully around the dimly lit room. While the silence carried on, it wasn't a intense silent, but smooth, tasteless silent, the kind Hermione enjoyed.

"You are at my manor, you fainted." Whispered Draco, after deadly moments of silence, not once taking his slivery gaze off the young woman.

Hermione stood up, dazed, and drunken from the light scents. Her eyes meet his for a brief second before she swiftly turned away. Draco Malfoy gently seized Hermione cheek in his embrace, his tender thumb lightly rubbed her cheek. Hermione quivered at his newly touched embrace, but she lingered closer, completely lost in his enchanting slivery pools. His breath flickered on her lips as he drew closer. His lips barely touched hers. Hermione trembled at how immediately close he had gotten, but loved the how secure she felt.

Draco's lips kissed the very corner of her lip, his small kisses traveled from her lip to her cheek, his weightless kisses were soft, smooth and silky, his tender lips barely hovered over her skin as he reached the silky skin beneath her earlobes, his soft cheeks purposely rubbed against hers. Hermione lightly panted at his weightless kisses, but stiffened at the realisation that this is Draco Malfoy.

Draco felt Hermione's small stiffen, and nibbled delicately on her skin, her stiffen loosened.

"You will be staying in this room for tonight, understand love?" Draco gracefully whispered in Hermione's ear. She nodded without thinking, relieved of his lusty touch.

Draco left the room without another word, leaving a dazed Hermione Granger in to think.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "I cant believe this is happening to me!"

* * *

Beyond These Eyes

I don't usually write Hermione/Draco so tell me you're thoughts on my story so far, it would really help!

Reviews:

I will only answer reviews that catch my eye!

Oxox Obsession: Thanks for adding me to you're authors alert, and for the spelling check, I will have to go back and check it some day.. but I'm lazy right now :P

Nanie-san: Draco does not like her yet, the rest will be in the story, I can't tell you that or it will ruin everything.. Thanks for you're review!

**Other reviewers:** Seghan, Nanie-san, Neveralone89, Tristanlover59, Dracosgril10291 and LiLbLueangeL1223


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned the characters, do you really think I would be writing this?  
_**Summery:** _Tom Riddle has token over wizards everywhere, including Muggle-borns. Most are to work until they are useless, but if you're lucky, you are sold into slavery. And Hermione Granger is considered lucky. Hermione/Draco_  
**Authors Note:**_ Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I can't believe all the questions I relieved, but thank you, that really will help me and hopefully help me improve my writing for all you Hermione/Draco fans. Also this chapter will hopefully answer some of you're questions. If the answers aren't clear in this chapter they will be answered at the bottom of the page. Sorry this one toke so long, I was at my grandmas for a week and wrote this hole thing this morning, the first bit isn't very descriptive, I didn't want you guys to wait so long so I kind of rushed though it. And I've been trying to make my Draco/Hermione story as dark as I could, I think its turning out pretty well for my first Draco/Hermione. I tried to make Hermione more agitated of the situation since I thought she wouldn't be pleased to be in the situation in the first place.**

* * *

**_

__

Lovers Hate.  
Chapter three.

* * *

Hermione's Dream

Hermione Granger ran deeper and further into the woods, her eyes swiftly traveled from tree to tree. Hermione quickly panicked, her breaths drew short and fast. "Where is he?" She lightly whispered to the thin air, her panics increased, her breathing grew heavy.

She rushed though thick bushes, scraping her hands from the sharp needle thorns that laid hidden in the thick bushes. Her mind didn't once divert to the scraping sores burning her tender fingers and arms. She ran quick smooth, thrusting forward to her destiny.

As Hermione reached the scene, she stood lethargic, almost unable to hold her own distant weight, her eyes witnessing the final battle, destruction amongst the land was to subtle to describe in the faintest.

Innocent blood stained the grass she stood upon, the skies bleeding with a dull crimson red, fainting streaks. Men and women of all ages laid dead or injured on the brushed stained grass, hateful wails of damaged pain ran though ear to ear.

Hermione's eyes met a black raven haired man, Harry potter. She held pity and sorrow for the young man that stood before the most feared wizard of all time.

Harry was frightened as his scar burned with an unhealthy heat, his dark emerald green eyes held a sense of fear. Harry held his wand with a tight embrace, though his hands were trembling, the point of his wand focus on the neck of Tom Riddle.

A sudden white blinding light danced to life, blinding Hermione from the scene. The white light suddenly faded after a few silent moments. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry's outline. Harry was laying dead, his arm outstretched in attempt to reach his wand, crimson red blood gushed in a rhythm from his lips.

"Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger."

Hermione woke up with a slow startle, her delicate gaze rested upon a small timid, tired looking house elf. This house elf looked well over worked, it scrawny body looked barely fit to be walking, its clothes made of dirty, ripped rags, it hung over its body four times its size. The candles at her sides remained burning, casting shadows over the house elf large rounded eyes. The house elf held a petite raven black box in its tiny hands, the top right edge of the box gladly held the Malfoys crest.

"Miss Granger, y-you were shivering." Stuttered the house elf, its tiny hands laced over the small black box. Hermione blinked twice, before remembering her nightmare.

A cold shiver ran though her body as she remembered her dream of Harry's death and Ron's disappearance. "It was just a dream." She answered absentmindedly, before sitting up to make eye contact with the feeble house elf.

"Miss G-Granger is requested to accept this gift." Lightly whimpered the house-elf, its timid hands brought her the box. Hermione Granger accepted the box, staring enchantingly at its dark engraved crest. "From Draco Malfoy?" She asked hoarsely, but her eyes never left the gift.

"Yes." It answered simply, so simple, Hermione thought it was quiet unnatural. She carefully lifted the top of the box, revealing a thin, delicate golden bracelet. Hermione timidly lifted the bracelet from the black velvet, the bracelet was so fulfilling, yet simple, the gold glimmered with pride from the candles light, only enhancing the bracelets appearance.

Hermione pried her eyes from the addicting bracelet, only to meet an empty room. The house elf had left the room without her acknowledgement.

She carefully settled the thin bracelet in the box once more, closing the box shut, she set the box down on the side dresser and leisurely made her way to a large oak wooden door, unknowing the what remain hidden behind the door.

She carefully slipped her fingers over the golden knob, the knob was cold and stiff under her delicate fingers.

"Hello?" Hermione leanly called, gently striding her head out of the door. Hermione's eyes met a long, well stretched hallway. Men and women of all ages hung in separate portraits of all sizes.

Hermione walked down the hall, feeling slightly over watched by the portraits. A rather plump balding man, wearing a Slytherins uniform in a well decorated golden frame, hissed violently at her as she passed by his portrait. Hermione lightly shivered, and continued walking down the hall.

"W-Would Minister Malfoy like a glass of w-water?" Fiercely whimpered a familiar voice. The whimpers coming from behind a oak wooden door, much like the one she came from.

A light grunt came from the door and Hermione instantly knew who was, Draco Malfoy. Hermione steadily opened the door. The room inside looked a lot like a dark dinning room, two long midnight maroon couch settled in front of a heavily crackling fire, elegant black carpet leaked on the floors. Hermione only caught a small glimpse of the room before a drawling voice lingered in the air.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione's eyes altered to one of the midnight maroon couches, Draco Malfoy laid sprawled across the couch, it looked as if Draco Malfoy just toke a long, warm shower. His cheeks held a very faint tinge of dull pink. The fire casting shadows over his figure. His careless pale blonde hair was semi dry, though single drops of water leaked on his casual black shirt, he wore a loosely tied raven black tie with dark sliver crossing strips. and loose black jeans, with seams of sliver, bring out his charming dense sliver orbs.

"Why the gift, Malfoy." Hermione ignorantly demanded, folding her arms selfishly across her chest. It wasn't the fact that she didn't enjoy the bracelet, it was the fact of Draco Malfoy's generosity. "It couldn't possibly be because you welcome my presence to you're humble home." Hermione bitterly snapped, slightly frowning as her eyes half-wittedly narrowed.

A childish smirk played on Draco Malfoys lips. "A gift, Granger? I wouldn't consider it a gift, more on the lines of a leash." Draco leisurely sat up, gently running his hands though his semi dry hair, though his hair remained the careless clutter.

A slow mist formed aside Draco Malfoy as the same over worked house-elf appeared at his side with a tall glass of clear pure water. "W-Water like you requested, Minister Malfoy" The house elf carefully bowed before he brought the water to Draco. "Good, you may leave." Calmly spoke Draco.

"What do you mean a leash?" Interrupted Hermione, completely ignoring the house-elf's sudden appearance, her patients wasn't as calm as she expected it to be. Draco genuinely made his way to Hermione.

"Never mind that." Draco whispered, his slivery gaze set on hers, his sweet warm breath purposely lingered on her lips. Draco's slender fingers flecked on Hermione's waist and his gaze followed his fingers. Faintly rubbing his fingers over her silky waist.

"D-Draco I don't think--" Hermione stopped in mid sentence when Draco added a gentle pressure to his rub from her waist. Hermione slowly closed her eyes and aloud him to continue. His fingers trailing down her waist and up once more. His thumb slowly hovering over her skin with circular motions.

"There will be guest over tonight, don't leave you're room, I will be up after they leave."

_

* * *

_

**Beyond These Eyes**

I'm sorry I couldn't put more detail into this chapter, but if I did, you guys might not have this chapter for another two or three days! And I tried to make this chapter longer, which I hope I did..

Reviews:

**I will only answer reviews that catch my eye!**

Neveralone89: Thanks a lot for you're complement, that really means lots to me.. and hopefully this chapter explained some of you're questions, Draco Malfoy (in my fanfiction) did not help kill Harry Potter! but he was in the war, that will be explained in later chapters :) Thanks for you're review!

LiLbLueangeeL1223: Thank you for even reading my Draco/Hermione chapters! and for you're question: Draco and Hermione (in my fanfiction) did not spend there years in Hogwarts, though Draco did start to take an interest in Hermione in there later years. Thanks for you're review:)

WaterFaerie15: Draco Malfoy does recognise her from school, but I am attempting to make him as dark as secretive as I can in my power :) and I tried to my the chapters longer, I hope you enjoy!

Nanie-san: In a way Draco seems lusty doesn't he? But I try not to intentionally make him like that, anyways I type in italics because it looks way cooler than regular typing, and its not a dream its just the way I like to type :) Thanks for you're review!Thanks to other reviewers: Seghan, Tristanlover59, Coral Candy.


End file.
